Conventionally, or in the related art, electrical devices such as vacuum valves or main circuit conductors molded with an epoxy resin are connected to each other using an interface connection through a flexible insulator. An insulation surface of an interface connection portion has a tapered shape (for example, see Patent Literature 1), a disc shape (for example, see Patent Literature 2) or the like, but the main circuit conductors are connected in such a manner that an end surface of one conductor is provided with a concave portion and the other conductor is inserted into the concave portion.
Further, these Patent Literatures 1 and 2 correspond to JP 2008-228467 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) and JP 2005-27407 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 2), respectively.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, a connection device of this type is configured to include a first electrical device la and a second electrical device 1b. 
A rod-shaped first central conductor 2 is provided in the first electrical device 1a. A first insulation layer 3 is formed by molding an epoxy resin and is provided around the first central conductor 2 to act as a flange portion of which an end is expanded in a radial direction. An end of the first central conductor 2 is exposed at an insulation surface of the flange portion. A first grounding layer 4 coated with a conductive coating material is provided on an outer periphery of the first insulation layer 3.
The second electrical device lb is provided with a second central conductor 6 having a concave portion 5 into which the exposed first central conductor 2 is inserted. A second insulation layer 7 is formed by molding an epoxy resin as in the first insulation layer 3 and is provided around the second central conductor 6 to act as a flange portion of which an end is expanded in a radial direction. A second grounding layer 8 is coated with a conductive coating material as in the first grounding layer (4) and is provided on an outer periphery of the second insulation layer 7. A spring-like ring contact (or contact shoe, hereinafter called contact) 9 is provided on an inner surface of the concave portion 5, and an outer periphery surface of the first central conductor 2 comes in contact with the ring contract.
A disc-like flexible insulator 10 made of silicon rubber, EP rubber or the like is provided between an insulation surface of the first insulation layer 3 and an insulation surface of the second insulation layer 7. The flange portion of the first insulation layer 3 is tightly fixed to the flange portion of the second insulation layer 7 with a bolt (not illustrated), and thus a predetermined surface pressure is applied to the flexible insulator 10.
In this connector, a central axis of the first central conductor 2 has to be matched with that of the concave portion 5 during connection. When the central axes deviate from each other, a contact pressure of the contact (contact shoe) 9 varies in a circumferential direction and contact resistance rises. For this reason, in the first electrical device 1a or the second electrical device 1b, dimensional accuracy was strictly managed at each stage, for example, at a component level, at the time of manufacturing, or at the time of assembling.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical device connector in which deviation of central axes can be allowed within a predetermined range when a first electrical device 1a and a second electrical device 1b are connected to each other and thus dimensional accuracy can be easily managed at each stage, for example, at a component level, at the time of manufacturing, or at the time of assembling.
In order to solve the above problems, an electrical device connector according to embodiments is characterized by including: a first central conductor in which a first concave portion is provided at an end surface thereof; a first insulation layer provided around the first central conductor; a second central conductor in which a second concave portion is provided at an end surface thereof; a second insulation layer provided around the second central conductor; a flexible insulator provided between an insulation end surface of the first insulation layer and an insulation end surface of the second insulation layer; and a barrel-shaped contact provided in a space portion formed by the first concave portion and the second concave portion, wherein the barrel-shaped contact is configured to include: a center electrode; a plurality of contact pieces radially disposed on an outer periphery of the center electrode and including one contact surface coming in contact with an inner surface of the first concave portion and the other contact surface coming in contact with an inner surface of the second concave portion, across an intermediate portion as a boundary; and contact load springs provided between the contact piece and the center electrode.